


Bad day, Potter?

by soft_psycho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: After a particularly bad day, Harry finds that what he needs most his to f*ck his boyfriend, Draco until he begs for mercy. (idk)





	Bad day, Potter?

Harry walked into the eighth year common room with a frown on his face. Today had been particularly frustrating. He had woken up late, missed breakfast and managed to blow up his cauldron in potions, causing Professor Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor. Harry brushed past Ron as he made his way up to the room he shared with his boyfriend Draco, ignoring Ron’s attempts to strike up a conversation with him. 

“Hey babe,” Draco said as Harry entered the room.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Harry growled.

“Someone’s horny,” Draco smirked as he pulled his shirt off.

Harry glared at him. Before Draco could get his pants off Harry had walked over, grabbing his wrists and slammed him against the wall.

“Wha...what the fuck, Harry?” Draco yelled.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled before pressing his lips against Draco’s. 

Draco moaned softly as the kiss deepened.

Harry bit down on Draco's bottom lip and tugged on it gently. Draco opened his mouth slightly and let out another moan.

After a minute they broke apart, a thin line of spit connecting their lips. 

"Bed. Now," Harry said.

Draco nodded and walked over to his bed, laying back with his legs spread slightly.

Harry stalked over, his eyes dark.

"God, you look fucking hot like that, Draco," Harry breathed as he kneeled between Draco's legs.

Harry leaned down and started kissing Draco again, his lips trailing along Draco's neck to his collarbone. Harry began sucking on it, leaving dark red bruises that would surely be there the next day. Draco whimpered as Harry pulled away from him.

"Harry...please," Draco whispered.

"What do you want, Draco. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Harry let his hand brush against the tent that had formed in Draco's trousers.

Draco gasped. "Ahh...Fuck me. Please," Draco moaned.

"I can't hear you, Draco," Harry said, a smirk plastered on his lips. He pressed his fingers into Draco's thighs.

"Please fuck me, ahh...I'll...I'll do anything. Please," Draco pleaded.

"Turn around," Harry said.

Draco nodded and flipped over so his back was in the air. Harry quickly undid his tie and wrapped it around Draco's wrists before knotting it to the headboard.

"Ahh...fuck, Harry. I need you so bad," Draco whimpered.

Harry slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Draco's trousers and pulled them down slowly. Draco cried out as the fabric rubbed against his cock creating friction.

"Please," He whispered.

The bed creaked as Harry sat back, pulling his own shirt off. He pulled his pants down so they pooled around his knees, palming himself through his boxers for a minute before turning his attention back to Draco. 

"What would you like, Draco? Do you want me to fuck you?" Harry leaned over Draco so his lips were brushing his ear.

Draco nodded.

"Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week?" Harry asked, nibbling on Draco's earlobe gently.

"Y...yes," Draco moaned. 

Harry's lips trailed down Draco's neck, pausing every few seconds to leave more bruises on it.

"St...stop, teasing," Draco groaned, his hips pushing back against Harry's. 

With that, Harry sat back and pulled down Draco's boxers. He stared at Draco's ass for a minute, his fingers trailing along Draco's hips. 

"Please," Draco whispered.

Harry pulled his own boxers down, throwing his head back as he pumped himself a few times. 

Then without warning, Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance and slammed into him. Draco cried out in pain and gripped the headboard.

"Shit...ahh don't.. don't fucking stop," He moaned.

"Quiet, Draco or someone might hear you," Harry said as he picked up the pace.

Draco nodded and buried his head in the pillow. He pushed his hips back against Harry's trying to get him to go deeper.

"Harder," Draco groaned.

Harry complied, his hips snapping forward even harder per Draco's request. 

"I...ahh...please, untie me," Draco whimpered.

Harry reached forward with one hand and undid the knot that bound Draco's wrists to the bed.

Draco used one arm to prop himself up, his fist clenched tightly around the sheets. His other hand traveled to his cock where he began pumping himself in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry's fingers dug into Draco's thighs leaving large purple bruises.

"Ah...fuck. I'm... I'm gonna-" Draco moaned loudly as he came, his hips bucking against Harry's.

The sight was enough to push Harry over the edge and after one final thrust Harry pulled out and came all over Draco's back. 

"Fuck Draco, that was.." Harry panted as he collapsed next to Draco who had rolled onto his back.

"Incredible," Draco finished. "Although I won't be walking for a while," He added.

"You're the one who wanted me to go harder," Harry replied. 

"True," He replied.

"I'll go grab some clothes," Harry said as he got up.

Harry came back wearing nothing but some baggy sweatpants and Holding a large sweatshirt and some boxers for Draco. He looked down to see that Draco had cleaned himself up and was now snoring gently. 

"Draco," Harry bent over and shook Draco's shoulder gently.

Draco looked up. "hmm?"

"Here," Harry said handing the clothes to Draco. 

Draco slipped them on and then grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him onto the bed. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry. his stomach pressing against Harry's back.

"Goodnight, Draco," Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Harry," Draco replied.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time posting smut so feel free to tell me if it sucked.


End file.
